english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Corey Burton (29 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (27 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (24 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (22 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (19 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (18 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (17 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (17 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (17 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (17 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (16 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (16 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (14 VA titles) (Canadian) #Catherine Taber (13 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (13 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (13 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (12 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Wood (12 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (12 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (11 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (11 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (11 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (11 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (11 VA titles) (American) #Matt Lanter (10 VA titles) (American) #Terrence C. Carson (10 VA titles) (American) #Ashley Eckstein (9 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (9 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jack Angel (9 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (9 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (9 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (9 VA titles) (British) #Tasia Valenza (9 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (9 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (8 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (8 VA titles) (Canadian) #James Earl Jones (8 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (8 VA titles) (American) #Kristoffer Tabori (8 VA titles) (American) #Mickie McGowan (8 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (8 VA titles) (American) #Sherry Lynn (8 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (8 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (8 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (7 VA titles) (American) #Holly Fields (7 VA titles) (American) #Lacey Chabert (7 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (7 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (7 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (7 VA titles) (American) #Timothy Omundson (7 VA titles) (American) #Adam Leadbeater (6 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Cochrane (6 VA titles) (British) #Athena Karkanis (6 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bertie Carvel (6 VA titles) (British) #Brian Bloom (6 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (6 VA titles) (British) #Catherine Cavadini (6 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (6 VA titles) (American) #David Acord (6 VA titles) (American) #David Hayter (6 VA titles) (American) #Deborah Kara Unger (6 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dion Graham (6 VA titles) (American) #Edward Hibbert (6 VA titles) (British) #Euan Morton (6 VA titles) (Scottish) #Freddie Prinze, Jr. (6 VA titles) (American) #Gary Schwartz (6 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Cohn (6 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (6 VA titles) (American) #Jo Wyatt (6 VA titles) (British) #Johnny Yong Bosch (6 VA titles) (American) #Mark Bazeley (6 VA titles) (British) #Maury Sterling (6 VA titles) (American) #Natasha Little (6 VA titles) (British) #Neil Kaplan (6 VA titles) (American) #Sam Witwer (6 VA titles) (American) #Stephen Stanton (6 VA titles) (American) #Tom Spackman (6 VA titles) (American) #Troy Hall (6 VA titles) (American) #Xanthe Elbrick (6 VA titles) (British) #Ahmed Best (5 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (5 VA titles) (American) #Andrew Bowen (5 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Daniels (5 VA titles) (British) #Azura Skye (5 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (5 VA titles) (American) #Don Novello (5 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (5 VA titles) (American) #Florence Stanley (5 VA titles) (American) † #George Takei (5 VA titles) (American) #Georgia Van Cuylenburg (5 VA titles) (Australian) #Greg Ellis (5 VA titles) (British) #Ifan Meredith (5 VA titles) (Welsh) #Jackie Gonneau (5 VA titles) (American) #James Hong (5 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Elman (5 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (5 VA titles) (American) #Joseph Gatt (5 VA titles) (British) #Kat Cressida (5 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (5 VA titles) (American)